


Union and Reunion

by bpacc437



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, But only a bit of it, Father/Vessel Bonding, Ghost was not prepared for this, Incest, Lewd Kissing, Loving Sex, Other, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpacc437/pseuds/bpacc437
Summary: Ghost reaches the end of the Path of Pain, and sees the Pale King's greatest secret.
Relationships: The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel/The Pale King
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Union and Reunion

Ghost stumbled towards the end of the Path of Pain. It’d taken them hours, but they were finally done with this nightmare. How many times had they fallen to those spikes and buzzsaws? They shuddered at the thought. And those Kingsmoulds at the end? What kind of sadist had put those there? But they were now at the end of this forsaken place, or so they hoped. There was an opening up ahead, so at least they were getting out of these cramped hallways. 

Still, they had to wonder what this place was, exactly. A tablet at the start of the Path of Pain said that this place concealed a secret. But what secret could be severe enough to keep under all this security? The location of a treasure? The truth of the Palace’s disappearance? Their head rattled with ideas as they weakly stepped towards the opening at the end of the hall. 

But as they stumbled into the open light, what they saw matched none of their expectations. They found themselves standing before a great platform that hung out over the grounds of the White Palace, and on it stood the Pale King and Pure Vessel. Their sibling was still small in size, little larger than Ghost was. 

The sight was impossible for Ghost to comprehend. Wasn’t the Pure Vessel currently trapped in the Black Egg, trying to contain the Radiance? Ghost realized that this must be a memory, a vision of what had happened here, once. A memory so terrible that the King had sealed it away for all eternity. They shuddered, telling themselves that nothing good could come out of witnessing this, that they should just leave. But the mind and will inside of them bid them stay. They’d come so far, to see this truth. Why turn back now? 

Suddenly, the King looked down to the Pure Vessel. A moment later, the Vessel looked back into the eyes of their Father. Ghost felt the vision begin to collapse, as if it was trying to force them out. But the Knight focused, kept their eyes fixed on the platform, on the duo occupying it. They were set that they would not be tossed out now, not after having been through so much. 

As they stood strong, the vision began to solidify. It must’ve been a final defense mechanism put on it by the King. A spell that would try to toss whoever made it this far out. What was about to happen, that he needed all this protection? 

Silently, the Pale King extended a hand. He placed it on top of the Pure Vessel’s head, and patted it. Shockingly, the Vessel didn’t hide any emotions at this. They looked up at the King, adoration in their eyes, and took his hand lovingly. 

Then, the Wyrm began to speak. “My Vessel,” the words were slow, thick with affection, “I adore you more than any other. You may not be Pure, but I love you nonetheless.” The Pure Vessel, electrified by this, charged the King with a hug, holding him tightly as the headpats continued. The Pure Vessel buried their face in his white robes, holding the King as if he were the most dear thing in the entire world. 

Ghost understood. So, this was the secret. The King knew the Pure Vessel wasn’t hollow, and had even caused their impurity with his love. Sadness welled up inside of the Knight. They’d always thought so poorly of their Father. But perhaps there was another side of him that they never saw. 

Yet, something wasn’t right. Something was… off in the air between the King and his Vessel. There was an intensity, an energy that hung between them. And while this was a tragic secret, did it really necessitate the security used to protect it? This was meant to last for all time, until even the planet itself fell into ash. This was tragic, but only held weight for those familiar with Hallownest. Would it truly be so distasteful to whoever built on top of Hallownest’s ashes? Maybe they were just overthinking things-

In an instant, the King fell on the Vessel. He was on his knees, hanging over them, looking down with a face full of love. He had one arm placed on each side of the Vessel, his robe draping them in a shallow shadow. The Pure Vessel was a bit embarrassed by his sudden advance, and tried to cover their face with their arms in embarrassment. They’d be blushing a deep red, if they were able. After a moment, however, their arms dropped, and they looked up at the King with a look of complete and total adoration. Love, total and complete love. 

The Pale King, grinning, resumed his speech. “You are perfect in every way. You are utterly devoted, caring, and loyal. My Vessel,” he stroked their face tenderly, “My perfect, adored Vessel.” 

The Pure Vessel stroked the King’s hand with their own, savoring his touch and affection as if it were a fine wine. They gestured for their Father to come closer, and the King did so. Bringing his head down to the sibling, the King planted a long kiss on their mask. The Vessel hugged the King with their stubby arms, pulling him in closer so he could kiss again. Their Father showered them with soft Wyrm kisses. 

Ghost looked on, aghast. What… what was the King doing? Was he making out with the Pure Vessel? His own offspring? Part of them wanted to look away, but no. The sight was terrible, yet they had to look on. They had come through so much pain and hardship. This was the truth they had sought, and they would not look away now. 

The King kept on kissing the Pure Vessel. He wrapped his arms around them, and held them tight as the kisses just fell on them, time and time again. The Vessel leaned in, wanting more love, more affection. They adored the King more than anything else in life. Nothing else compared, or came close. He was the only one, the only thing, they needed. He was a perfect Father in every way. 

Soon, sounds of affection turned to moans of pleasure. The King saw how much his beloved Hollow was adoring this, and it just made him want to take them higher. They knew just the thing for it. Parting his robes, the King revealed his cock to the Pure Vessel. They were completely and utterly giddy with excitement. They were going to show their love for one another again! The Vessel gestured down to their own cock, protruding large from their tiny form. 

Grinning, the Wyrm placed his cock on the Pure Vessel. He was almost as large as their form was. The Vessel wanted to take it, all of it, let their Father fill them up with his love again. They needed his body, his cock, his love. The Vessel ran their hands up and down the King’s long cock, adoring its texture, shape, and size. They wanted his cock, they needed it more than they needed air. 

There were no words to describe how Ghost felt. They loved each other, intimately? They mated? Fucked? It was an affront to all nature, all existence. Ghost tried to pry their face away, but their body refused to budge. Something about the sight told them to continue looking, to finish what they’d come here to see. 

The Pure Vessel flipped themselves over, laying down on their belly. Their ass was raised for the King, and they looked back at him expectantly. Cock hard, the King led himself to the entrance of his lover. “Tell me if you are at all uncomfortable at any time, Love,” he said. The Vessel nodded in response. 

From there, the King slid in easily. He’d fucked them so many times that he was able to slide in with little resistance. He let out a high moan as he slid into his Vessel, his cock filling them up entirely. Their walls held him so tightly, that it stimulated every last inch of his dick. It was just as wonderful as it had been the countless times before this. Ever part of the King was lit on fire as he slid into his beloved. 

The Vessel would’ve cried out in pleasure. It was utterly wonderful. Their Father’s thick cock was filling them right up. They needed this, they needed his affection and love to keep on going. Every part of their body was stimulated by the fucking. There was nothing else they needed in life, except for Father and his cock. He was a perfect Father, and a perfect mate. They wanted to marry him, to wake up every morning with him at their side. 

Moaning, the King hilted inside of his Vessel. Without even waiting, he started clapping their void cheeks. He slapped and clapped against their tight ass, repeatedly filling them up with all of his cock. With every slap against his beloved offspring, the King let out a pleasured cry. There was nothing else like this, it went beyond any words or language. His entire cock was on fire as he fucked his Vessel seneseless. 

Slowly, sounds started to escape the Pure Vessel. The sounds of light, whipping wind escaped their small form. This only happened when they were really excited, or happy. It was as if a miniature storm of emotions was escaping them. It only built in intensity with every slap of the King against their ass. Soon, it sounded like a small, happy storm was escaping them, every thrust wringing out the sound of whirling wind. 

Their mind was overwhelmed with love and lust. Father was so wonderful, in every way. His beauty, his love, his incredible grace. He was perfection made manifest. And he was filling them with his love, his wonderful cock. He was going to fill them up, use them as a Vessel for his juicy, thick Wyrm cum. 

The sounds of wind and the King’s thighs slapping against the Vessels ass filled the chamber. They filled Ghost’s head, emblazing themselves onto their memory forevermore. The sights and sounds of this day would remain with them forever, even if they lived to be as old as existence itself. Their mind was commanding them to look away immediately, to prevent themselves from being harmed further. But… they couldn’t. It was disgusting, perverted in ways beyond understanding. But they couldn’t look away, no matter how hard they tried. 

Cries escaped the King, coming louder and louder now. He was fast approaching an orgasm. He wanted to fill his Vessel up, to show them how much he loved them. He cried out that he loved his Vessel, that they were the perfect bug for him, that there was nothing else he desired but them and their love. The Vessel looked up and back at their Father, pure love in their eyes. They wanted to be filled, they wanted the King to fuck them full of Wyrm cum. Their own cock was alight with a million points of pleasure, all burning brighter than the light that filled the Palace. More, they wanted to cry out, more. 

After a few more minutes of solid fucking, the King was right at the brink. He cried out for his Vessel again, told them how much he loved them. His cock bulged, and he felt that he was about to cum. He pressed himself hard down against the Pure Vessel, and gently grasped their little arms. With a final cry of love, he slammed himself against the Vessel, cumming. 

Immediately, the Vessel felt themself be utterly filled up with their Father’s cum. Feeling this triggered their own orgasm, cum exploding out of their cock, staining the platform below. The King cried out with loving pleasure as he slapped himself against his Vessel, again and again, each thrust sending more and more cum into his beloved. Their little belly swelled with Wyrm cum as their Father fucked more of himself into them. 

The King’s mind was obliterated with love and lust. He loved his Vessel more than anything else, and he needed nothing else in life but them. He wanted to fill them like this every night. The King needed the Vessel to be his mate. As the King pumped more and more of himself into his offspring, he felt a total and complete adoration swallow up his soul. Yes. This Vessel would be his mate. Forever and always. 

The Pure Vessel came as they were filled up. It was wonderful beyond words. No matter how many times their Father filled them, it was always incredible. They felt their little belly swell with his spawn, and came harder because of it. They just wanted the King to fill them up entirely. They wanted to be one with him, to have their lives be united into one. If the King asked them to be his mate, they would accept in a heartbeat. The sound of a storm escaped the Vessel, a sign of total and complete pleasure.

The Knight couldn’t even think anymore. Their mind was too overwhelmed with horrified disgust to even formulate a thought. What… what was their Father? What kind of creature was he, to do something like this? And the Pure Vessel, what had spawned this total and complete obsession? But no matter how they tried, they could not look away. 

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the King and Vessel finally stopped cumming. The King just rested on top of his beloved, in a state of total contentment. This was love. He loved his Vessel. They were the one he truly wanted to settle down with, he knew that now. Removing his cock from their tight ass, the King sat up. Slowly, the Vessel followed, belly adorably swelled with their Father’s cum. The Pale King turned to the Pure Vessel. 

He nodded at them again, and then revealed something from within his cloak. It was one half of a Kingsoul. An engagement ring, of sorts. The question was posed without words, but the Pure Vessel didn’t wait a beat to respond. They embraced their Father wholeheartedly, and as they did so, the other half of a Kingsoul appeared above them. White fragments were created during moments like this, moments where one realizes who they want to spend the rest of their life with. 

The Vessel took their half of the Kingsoul in their left hand, and the King took his half with his right. Wordlessly, they shoved them gently together, creating a new Kingsoul, and uniting them together. As it glowed warmly between them, the Vessel moved in for a final hug, which the King returned, as the vision ended. 

Ghost suddenly found themselves back in the chamber outside the Path of Pain. The way in was sealed now, as if magically removed. They sat silently in the hall, mind empty of all thoughts. They didn’t know what, or how even, to think or feel. Their mind was, for now at least, utterly shattered. The Knight just sat like that for many hours, not doing anything, just listening to the ambient sounds of the Palace. 

It was only the weight of their mission that drove them to finally get up. No matter how terrible what they’d just seen had been, they had to go on living. The world was waiting for them, and everyone was counting on them to end the plague and defeat the Radiance. But no matter what they did, no matter where they looked, the sights they saw in that vision would haunt them. From now until forever. 

It would be many years until the King and Pure Vessel saw one another again. The Shade Lord had ascended to become the Lord of Hallownest, setting the Pure Vessel free from their chains. They’d roamed the Kingdom, trying to find meaning in the absence of the life they once knew. The Pure Vessel needed to see their Father again. 

They didn’t know what to think of their Father anymore. The King had cried endless tears in the final months of their being together, before they were placed in the Black Egg. Yet still, the King had put them through that nightmare nonetheless. For so long, there had been only the darkness. But the Radiance’s light had been unbearable. Her torments had hounded him for years, and it was only by the grace of the Shade Lord that they escaped her. Could they bear to see their beloved Father anymore? For so long, they assumed they would get no answers, no closure. 

The discovery of their Father had happened entirely on accident. They’d assumed him dead, no longer a member of this world. But death was not the end for a Wyrm. No death but for total and complete annihilation would be enough to silence his soul. 

The King just showed up in Dirtmouth one day. The town was now a welcome desk of sorts to Hallownest, which was currently under heavy reconstruction. The King had wanted to return for some time, but circumstances had prevented it. But now that he was finally coming home, he was scared. Was his beloved still alive? 

He wept every night over what they had been put through, and it would be his eternal shame that he hadn’t found the alternative this Shade Lord had found to the Infection. Guilt tormented his every step. Would they reject him? Toss him away? They’d be justified in doing so, he thought. If anything, he deserved much, much worse than mere rejection. As he strolled into Dirtmouth that day, the Pale King looked down at his new form, the one he had chosen to inhabit. 

He had a new, sleeker form. He looked much like how the Pure Vessel now did. Tall, slim, and lanky. But the Pure Vessel recognized him instantly, as the King recognized them. 

As they embraced, the King apologized infinite times, tears flowing down his face like rain.


End file.
